The Biggest Dreamer
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Kaito was a simple kid living a normal life until one day when he wanted to play a game of Digimon something weird happened at his house and a Digiegg and digivice appears right in front of his eyes, leading him and his friends into an adventure of a lifetime.
1. My Very Own Digimon!

**This story came to me during a dream one day and it was such a good story I that had to write it.**

My Very Own Digimon!:

In a busy city in Japan, a young caramel brown haired boy with a black backpack wearing a red T-shirt and blue pants was walking to his school with a taller chocolate brown haired boy with glasses and a green backpack wearing a black high school jacket and matching pants. When the duo arrived at an intersection, the taller brunet turned to one direction and said "See ya Kaito, I'll meet you here after school okay?".

"Sure thing Shiro" Kaito said before continuing down the path and soon arriving at the front gate of an elementary school. He walks inside and meets with two boys playing on their handheld games.

"I'll beat you this time!" said a boy with brown hair that was kept down under his cap wearing a blue T-shirt with a yellow 'X' on the front and a pair of brown shorts.

"In your dreams you'll beat me! I've played this game like hundreds of times and I know all the moves!" boasted dark haired boy wearing a light brown shirt over a green V-neck and dark blue pants.

"You two are unbelievable at times" Kaito groaned before he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turns around to see blond girl with her long hair resting on her shoulders wearing pink vest over a lavender dress that reached her knees. "Hey Mai, what's up?" the brunet asks the girl.

"Just wanted to say hi" Mai said in a cheery voice while giving him a loving smile. "What's with those two?" she asks pointing to the boys behind him.

"Probably having another Tekken match against each other again, just ignore them" Kaito said before the school bell rang. "Come on we don't want to be late for class" he said as he and Mai walked side-by-side to their classroom.

Soon they entered their classroom and got to their seats, which were next to each other before a brunet woman wearing a yellow blouse and sky blue skirt walks into the room. "All right class, settle down" the teacher said as she puts her books on the desk in front of the classroom. She then picks up a piece of chalk and turns to the blackboard before writing down the lesson.

Later the final bell rang and Kaito and his friends were now walking out the school grounds. The group walked to the intersection where Kaito had promise to meet with Shiro after school. When they arrived, they saw the older brunet with another brunet girl that was about the same age as him wearing a girl's high school uniform.

"Shiro, Sakura! Over here!" Kaito called out while waving to the duo.

They turned to the group and returned the wave before walking to them. "Hey bro how was school today?" Sakura asks her younger brother.

"Majorly boring sis, I almost got punished for falling asleep in class" Kaito groaned as they walk home.

"Well it's the same for us. Why doesn't anything amazing ever happened?".

"Be careful Sakura, as the old saying goes, be careful for what you wish for" Shiro said before getting elbowed by said brunet.

"I think you should be more careful about what you say when you're around Sakura" Kaito laughed at the other's misfortune.

The group soon arrives outside a two-story house and Kaito and his sister waved off their friends before entering the house. "We're home!" the siblings called out in unison as they take off their shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen!" replied a female voice from deeper inside the house. The duo walks deeper into the house and saw a woman with long brown hair wearing a yellow sundress and a white apron standing in front of the stove cooking burgers. "How was school you two?" she asks while her attention was still on the grilling meat.

"Boring" the siblings said in unison before leaning their backpacks against the kitchen table's legs and sitting down on the chairs.

"I knew that was going to be your answer" their mother sighed as she places the newly cooked burger patties onto waiting buns. "Why do you two always find learning boring?" she asks while dressing the burgers.

"I don't find learning boring mum, it's just that my teachers are boring" Sakura said to the woman.

"Okay… Then what's your excuse Kaito?".

"Well… I uh…" Kaito stuttered trying to find a good excuse.

"Kaito, why can't you be like your sister and at least try to improve your grades?" the siblings' mother sighed at her son before placing the plates with burgers on the table.

"I'm trying mum, I really am" Kaito mumbled before taking a bite at his burger. After eating, the siblings retreated to their own rooms to do the homework their teachers gave them. Later into the evening, Sakura had finished her homework and left to go hang out with friends while her mother had to go do some shopping at the supermarket, leaving Kaito alone in the house.

"Math is so boring" the brunet groaned as he leans back on his chair with his hands behind his head. "I wish I had something better to do" he said before his eyes widen from a sudden idea. "Wait, didn't mum puts my old game set in the attic?" he asks no one in particular as he gets off the chair and walks down the hallway

Kaito then stops in the middle of the hallway and pulls down on a thin rope that was hanging on the ceiling, revealing a hidden staircase. He climbs up the stairs and enters a very cluttered attic filled with old things. "I have to remind mum to clean the attic once in a while" the brunet noted to himself as he steps over an old chest and ducks under some furniture.

After a long struggle through a lot of clutter, Kaito finally found what he was looking for; a small, slightly worn and beaten box. He blows the layer of dust off the box and lifts the cover off to reveal a small device sitting on top of a pile of cards that had the word 'Digimon' written on them.

"It's been a while since I played this game, I wonder if I'm still as good now as back then" Kaito said as he reaches out to touch the device but it suddenly came to life before his fingers even made contact. "What the-?" he managed to say before getting cut off by the sound of static and an internet dial-up tone.

The brunet quickly got to his feet and searched for the source of the sound but it was coming all around him. Out of nowhere, a bright light filled the attic and blinded him for a moment before it died down to reveal a small black device that was rectangular in shape with a square screen, it had three button under the screen and four arrows with a button in the middle and was crimson on the left side, and a large black and red egg floating in front of him.

"N-No way" Kaito gasps as he grabs the device with his right hand and wraps his left arm around the egg. "This is a digivice! No, not just any digivice, it's my digivice!" he exclaimed with joy while inspecting the device. "Then that means…" he trailed off as his gaze moved from his right hand to the egg looped under his left arm. "I have my very own digimon! Wohoo!" the brunet cheered, jumping with joy but his celebration was cut short when he hit the attic's ceiling with his head.

"Man that hurt, I got to be careful at where I'm jumping" he groaned as he rubs his head with his both his hands since he dropped both the digivice and the egg after hitting his head. Kaito crouched down and picked up his things off the floor before leaving the attic. After closing the stairs to the attic, the brunet went downstairs and straight to the kitchen to get a soda.

With soda in hand, Kaito sat down on the couch in his living room in front of his TV. He turned on the TV and after surfing through the channels until he landed onto one he liked, puts down the remote beside his new acquired Digimon equipment. "Now that I have a digivice, I wonder what it does?" he asks no one in particular as he examines the black device. "Well it has a card reader slot just like Tamers" the brunet said, noticing a slot for cards to slash through on the right side.

"But it's designed like the Burst Digivice in Savers. That's odd" he said after closely inspecting the device. Suddenly he hears the front door closing and turns to see his mother and sister walking into the living room. Kaito quickly grabs the Digiegg of the table but it began to glow in his hands before a puff of purple smoke surrounded him.

"Oh my god, Kaito what happened?!" the brunet's mother called out to him as the smoke slowly disappeared.

"Urgh, why did you have to hatch while I was holding you?" Kaito groaned, lying at the floor on his back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" said a childish voice in the cloud of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, there was a black dinosaur with red marking on his body and crimson scars under his eyes and on parts of his body wearing dark blue training grips on both his arms.

"Cool, a BlackGuilmon" Kaito gasps, forgetting the fact that his partner is still sitting on him. "But you don't look like any BlackGuilmon I've seen in the video games" he said, studying the dinosaur carefully. A scream brought the duo out of their conversation and they turned their heads to see Kaito's mother and sister staring at them with shock in their eyes. 'Crap, I forgot that they were the reason I wanted to hide BlackGuilmon's egg just now' the brunet swore mentally before getting off the floor with his partner.

"Kaito, what is that thing?!" his mother asks franticly.

"I-It's kind of complicated" Kaito stuttered as he rubs the back of his head. "The thing is; this is BlackGuilmon, my digimon partner" he said to his family members before crouching down to pick up his fallen digivice. "And this is my digivice" he added, showing the device to them.

"Digimons are real?! I thought they only exist in anime and video games?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I thought so too but when I wanted to play my old Digimon card game, the digivice that I put in the box started acting weird and suddenly BlackGuilmon's Digiegg and this new digivice came out of nowhere" Kaito explained before his new digivice started beeping. "Oh great… I have to go guys" he said, walking past his mother and sister with partner trailing behind him.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" the woman asks in a stern voice.

"Don't you know mum? In the anime, whenever a Tamers digivice starts beeping, it means there's a digimon coming into the Real World and it's their duty to stop that digimon" the brunet explained to his mother.

"Fine but come back before it gets late, understand?".

"Will do, mum!" Kaito called out as he quickly slipped on his shoes and runs out the door.

"Bye Kaito's mum!" BlackGuilmon called out as he waves to the two females while trying to catch up with his partner.

"Well there goes the neighborhood" Sakura mused while her mother simply groaned before going to make dinner.

Meanwhile on the streets, Kaito and BlackGuilmon were following the new digivice's holographic compass that the brunet managed to open after a while of button pressing to the location of the new digimon. The duo soon arrives at an empty street that had several trashcans emptied lying on the side of the road.

"Be careful BlackGuilmon, we don't know what kind of digimon we're facing" Kaito said as they walk deeper into the street.

Suddenly the duo heard some rustling noises coming from an alley and they walk towards it to investigate. When they reached the opening and looked inside, they saw a large purple sludge creature with metal pipes coming out his back and chains tied around his arms.

Kaito raised his digivice and pointed it towards the digimon before pressing the middle top button and bringing up holographic statistics of their new opponent. "It says here that this is a Raremon. Funny, I don't remember a Raremon having so many metal pipes coming out of his back" he mused, closing the holographic stats and began thinking of a plan. 'Raremon is an adult level digimon, which means I can send BlackGuilmon into a head-on fight with this guy. Maybe that guerilla style fighting I heard in history class might be useful here' the brunet thought as he observed his surroundings.

"BlackGuilmon, I want you to run from one trashcan to the next while firing fireballs at Raremon" Kaito ordered his partner, pointing where the child digimon should start his attack and where he needs to go next.

BlackGuilmon nodded his head in understanding and charges black flames in his mouth. He then runs into the alley and fires a black fireball at the sludge digimon before taking cover behind a couple of trashcans. As Raremon turns around to attack, BlackGuilmon jumps out from his cover and fires another fireball, this time to his eyes causing him to be blind for a while.

The black saurian charges at the bigger digimon with his arm pulled back before jumping up to add more force to his next attack, which was a powerful slam of his claw at the other's head. Raremon was knocked back a few feet from the attack and was now poorly shielding his face from any more attacks.

"BlackGuilmon, finish him off with the strongest fireball you can make!" Kaito called out from the entrance of the alley.

BlackGuilmon nodded his head before charging large amounts of black fire into his mouth. He unleashed a fireball so large it was bigger than his own head towards Raremon and in an instant; the adult digimon was now barely able to hold his form from turning into digital data.

"Nice work BlackGuilmon!" Kaito cheered as he runs up to his partner. Suddenly his digivice started beeping again and when he looked at the screen, it showed a picture of the Raremon and said 'Do you wish to capture this digimon?'. "Well this is new" the brunet said before selecting the 'yes' option and pressed the button in between the arrows.

In a flash of light, Raremon disappeared from the empty street and the screen said 'Capture completed'. "So this new digivice doesn't just allow me to track and scan digimons, it can also capture the ones BlackGuilmon defeats? This is so awesome!" Kaito cheered as he jumps with joy in the lone empty street.

"Kaito, didn't you promise your mum that you'll go home before it gets late?" BlackGuilmon reminded his partner, walking up next to the boy.

"Oh no I totally forgot! Come on boy, we better get home before mum blows it!" the brunet said while dragging his digimon partner with him back home.


	2. Learning the Ropes!

Learning the Ropes:

The sun was shining high up in the sky and people filled the city streets. But as everyone was up and about that Saturday, Kaito was sitting in his attic with his two digimon partners while examining his Digimon card game deck. "This digivice has a card reader like Tamers, so that must mean I can use these cards to upgrade you guys" Kaito said as he shuffles from one card to the next. "But in Tamers, they only had one partner while I have two. I wonder what happens if I slash a card through the reader?" he mused before a scream came from downstairs caught their attention.

The brunet gets off the trunk he was sitting on and clips his digivice to his pants before walking to the attic staircase to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw his mother with a terrified look on her face. "Kaito, is that another digimon?!" the woman exclaimed, pointing at Raremon who was standing next to her son.

"Well… Yeah it is mum. He was the digimon that appeared last night and after BlackGuilmon had defeated him, my digivice captured him and made him my partner" Kaito explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"You have two partners now?" the brunet's mother sighed as she puts her head in her hand. "Can you please keep that one in your digivice, the house is already full as it is".

"Yes mum" Kaito said before turning towards Raremon. "Sorry buddy, mum's word is law in our family" he said as he presses the up-left button, bringing up a picture of Raremon. He then presses the middle button to bring up a menu that said 'Return Digimon to Digivice?' and selected 'yes'. In a flash, the sludge digimon was gone.

"Good, now come downstairs. Shiro is waiting for you in the living room" the woman said before leaving the hall way.

"Shiro? What's he doing here?" Kaito asks no one in particular as he climbs down the attic stairs and follows his mother with BlackGuilmon in tow. When they reached the living room, they saw Shiro wearing an orange shirt and brown pants sitting at the couch watching TV. "Hey Shiro, what cha doing at my house today?" the younger brunet asks, sitting down at a chair opposite of his older friend.

"Nothing much really, I just wanted to know if you want to go hang out" Shiro shrugged his shoulders as he turns his gaze from the TV to Kaito. "Whoa, Kaito is that a digimon?!" he asks when he notices BlackGuilmon, who was casually standing next to his partner.

"Yep! Shiro, meet my partner; BlackGuilmon. I just got him yesterday and I'm trying to get the hang of being a Tamer" Kaito explained as he pets his digimon's head.

"Wait, if your partner is a BlackGuilmon, wouldn't that make you a gogglehead like Takato Matsuda?" Shiro asks his friend.

"Who says I'm a gogglehead? In case you didn't notice, I don't have any goggles on my head" the younger brunet said, pointing to his slightly unruly hair.

"Yet, that is. Come on man, think about it. You have a fire type digimon as a partner, you have brown hair and you're athletic. You have all the makings of a gogglehead; the only thing that's missing is the goggles" the older mused while looking at his friend through rectangle he made with his hands.

"I'm still not going to wear goggles on my head" Kaito stated flatly. "Now do you want to keep annoying me by asking me to wear goggles on my head or do you want to go hang out?" he asks as he gets off the chair.

"I choose hanging out, since you could tell BlackGuilmon to shoot fireballs at me if I chose the other option" Shiro said, following his friend out the living room.

"Turns out there is a brain under all that hair" the younger brunet joked as he grabs his wallet and puts on his shoes. "Mum, me, BlackGuilmon and Shiro are going out!" he called out to inside the house before leaving the house with friends in tow. "So Shiro, where do you want to go hang out?" he asks after a while of walking down the street.

"I don't know really" Shiro admitted, causing Kaito to sweatdropped. "Hey Kaito, are you sure it's okay to have BlackGuilmon walking in the streets like this?" he asks as he notices some of the shock and awed stares the trio were gaining.

"Couldn't do a thing if I wanted to, my digivice won't keep BlackGuilmon inside it for some reason" Kaito said, taking out his black and crimson device and waving it around in the air.

"I guess we have no choice huh?" Shiro shrugged before the digivice started beeping.

"Oh great, sorry Shiro but duty calls. Come on BlackGuilmon, we got a digimon to catch!" Kaito called out as he and his partner runs down the street following the holographic compass.

"Man, I wish I had a digimon partner" the lone brunet groaned before turning around to leave. But as he was about to walk away, he heard some noises coming from an empty alley. "Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out but got no response. Shiro cautiously enters the alley until he notices a figure in between the trashcans. "No way, its…" he trailed off as he crouches down in front of the figure. "Don't worry, I don't bite" he said softly, picking up the figure into his arms.

Meanwhile with Kaito and BlackGuilmon, they had found the digimon they were looking for. It was a giant black dinosaur with lots of jagged red lines on his body, leather training grips on his arms and wearing a giant dinosaur skull as a helmet.

"It says here that this digimon is a BlackTyrannomon, but I don't remember this digimon species wearing a bone helmet before" Kaito said after scanning the target digimon. "He has a pretty thick armor making him incredibly hard to fight. I'm sure one hit from Raremon's acid attack will wear it down till it's easier for you to do some damage" he said before releasing Raremon from his digivice.

The sludge digimon spits out a stream of acid towards the big dinosaur, causing him to roar in pain and stumble back a bit. BlackGuilmon quickly unleashes three fireballs at the weaken area, adding insult to injury. BlackTyrannomon fires a large fireball at the group but it narrowly misses them and hits the ground behind them.

"Even though Raremon weakened him, he's still quite strong. Time to test out how the card reader works" Kaito said as he search through his deck of cards. "This is good one. Hyper Wing Activate!" he called out, slashing a card through the slot in his digivice.

Suddenly, ten angel wings come out of BlackGuilmon's back and he flies up into the air. "So the cards only work on the original partner. Meaning any digimon I captured are just for back up" the brunet said before searching for another card to use. He then takes out a Power Boost card and a Tankmon card. "Raremon, I want you to attack his weak spot!" he ordered before slashing the two cards into his digivice.

Raremon rear back his head before spewing out a stream of acid at the same spot he hit earlier while BlackGuilmon grew a green cannon at his snout. "Finish him BlackGuilmon!" Kaito ordered and with a blast of the cannon, BlackTyrannomon was down and unable to fight. "You're mine now" he said before a flash of light came and the giant dinosaur was gone.

"That was a good job, you two" the brunet complimented his partners before returning Raremon back into his digivice. "Come on BlackGuilmon, mum's probably wondering why we're late for lunch" he said as he walks back home with his first partner. "I wonder what other things this digivice can do?" he mused while pressing a few buttons.

"Well it doesn't have anything here that I don't already know about" Kaito sighed after pressing a few button combinations. "I wonder if there are other Tamers out there like me. It'll be so cool to meet them" he mused, not noticing someone watching the duo in the distance.

"Interesting, he has special types of digimons" said a brunet man with a full black digivice wearing white mask with only eye holes, a black suit, pants, gloves and a matching cape that was red in the inside. "I'll have to pay closer attention to him" he said before turning around and walking away from the edge of the building he was standing on.


	3. An Old Friend, A New Rival!

An Old Friend, A New Rival!:

It was now Sunday morning and Kaito with his partner BlackGuilmon were eating at the kitchen table with the brunet's mother and sister. "So what are you going to do today Kaito and BlackGuilmon?" the Tamer's mother asks him.

"We're planning on hanging out with Shiro today since I had to go catch my newest partner, BlackTyrannomon, yesterday and cut our hanging out short" Kaito explained as he drank his orange juice.

"Two partners in two days, Kaito? This Tamer business that you're getting yourself caught up in is starting to sound dangerous, son" the woman said with worry evident in her voice.

"I have no choice mum. This had always been my dream and I'm going to live it to the fullest, even with the dangerous monsters that are trying to kill me" the brunet said seriously before getting up from his chair and putting his dishes in the sink.

Kaito's mother sighs in defeat as she watches her son leave the kitchen to call his friend. "You know how Kaito is mum, you can never change his mind when its set" Sakura mused, also putting her dishes into the sink.

The young brunet male picks up the house phone and dials Shiro's house phone number. After a while of waiting, he finally hears someone picking up the phone on the other end and said "Hello, Kaishi Residents".

"Hello this is Shiro's friend, Kaito. I need to talk to him please" the male said very politely while BlackGuilmon curls up on the floor to rest.

"Speaking, what's up Kaito?" the older brunet across the phone asks.

"Shiro, I'm sorry for sticking up on you yesterday. How about we continue that hanging out?" Kaito asks giving an apologetic smile even though he knew his friend could not see it.

"I would love to but…" Shiro trailed off before the sound of something hitting the floor came. "Mairi! What did I tell you about pulling his ears?!" he scolded the person that the younger brunet knew was his friend's younger sister.

"Shiro, what's going on?!" Kaito called out into the phone, accidentally waking up his partner.

"Uh… I got to go Kaito. Bye!" the older boy said hastily before he hangs up, leaving his friend in confusion.

"Well that was weird" Kaito mumbled as he puts the phone back on its nest and turns towards his partner. "Come on BlackGuilmon, looks like you and me are going to have some time together" he said before leaving the living room with the black saurian following close behind.

The duo walked aimlessly at the city streets, looking for something fun to do to pass the time. After a while of walking, Kaito's digivice suddenly started beeping. "Another digimon? This is starting to get ridiculous" the brunet groaned as he pulls the device and brings out a compass.

They followed the directions given to them and soon arrive to see a large tiger made completely out red flames. BlackGuilmon was about to attack when a barrage of light strikes the tiger down onto his side. The crimson duo turned to the source of the attack and saw a snow white fox along with a girl with fiery orange hair that slightly passed her shoulders wearing a crimson scarf wrapped around her neck and face, a green turtle neck with long white sleeves and an orange star at the front and a pair of jeans.

"Rei?" Kaito gasps as memories from his past begin to fill his mind.

(3 years ago)

_A ten year old Kaito, who was wearing a black jacket over a light blue T-shirt, a crimson scarf wrapped around his neck and face and beige pants, was now walking through the snow covered streets while patting his arms to warm himself._

_Suddenly he heard the sound of a young girl screaming near him and started looking for the source. The brunet soon comes across a red head girl in an alley and was being beaten up by three teenage boys._

_Not being one to let people in need go unaided; Kaito quickly grabs the nearest thing to help him in the fight, which was a metal pipe. He swings down the pipe onto the first teenager, who had short blond hair wearing a black T-shirt with the sleeves torn off and a pair jeans with torn knees._

"_What the-"the second teenager, a brunet with his long hair tied into a ponytail wearing a leather jacket over a black V-neck and a pair of jeans, before getting the wind knocked out him by the younger brunet._

"_Hiro, Lee!" called out the last teenager, a dark haired boy wearing a dark blue tank top and matching pair of jeans just before he hit at the knee and then the side of the head._

"_Get out of here you jerks!" Kaito shouted as he waves the metal pipe that was covered in some blood threating manner at the group._

_The teenagers quickly scramble to their feet as they ran out of the alley with their tail between their legs. Once sure that they were gone, the brunet threw the pipe onto the floor and turned his attention to the injured girl._

"_Are you alright?" Kaito asks as he crouches in front of her with worry in his crimson eyes. The red head was silent at first, which worried the brunet greatly. "My name is Kaito Kiora, what's yours?" he asks in an attempt to get her to respond._

"_I-It's Rei, Rei Mikasa" orangette answered after a moment while avoiding the boy's gaze. Suddenly Rei started shaking from the winter cold and hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm._

"_Here… You need this more than I do" Kaito said as he takes off his scarf and wraps it around the freezing girl._

"_B-But it's yours. There's no way I can take this" Rei gasps, trying to take off the scarf but got stop by the brunet._

"_You can because I'm giving it to you. Keep it safe for me will you?" he said with a smile on his face while helping the red head to her feet. Just as he was sure that she was alright, Kaito walks out of the alley and goes back home._

(Present day)

'I know that scarf anywhere, I can't believe I found her again' Kaito thought as he and his partner watch the fox, Renamon, kick back the flaming tiger, Lynxmon, by her white flaming hind paws.

Lynxmon quickly get back on his feet and fires a stream of fire at Renamon, which she easily dodges before unleashing another barrage of light at the champion. Furious of getting hit constantly, the flaming tiger quickly charges at the rookie before she could react and claws her to the ground.

"This doesn't look good boy, we got to help them!" Kaito said as he notices how Rei was struggling a bit at choosing which card she wanted to use. He takes out his deck and shuffles through them until he found a Shellmon card. "BlackGuilmon, cool that guy off until he gets off Renamon!" the brunet ordered his partner, who let out a stream of water instead of fire out of his mouth.

Lynxmon roared as he started to get extinguish from the attack, giving Renamon the opportunity to kick the champion off her and jumps back to give her some room to unleash another barrage of light. With a final roar, the flaming tiger had gone into capture mode and was capture by Rei.

Kaito and BlackGuilmon turns away from the ended battle and head back home but they stopped when a voice yelled "What's your deal huh? I didn't need your help!". The brunet turns to the source to see Rei glaring at him for a split second before it was replaced by a look of complete shock. "K-Kaito? You're the one who help me?" the red head gasps at the sight of her old protector.

"It's nice to see you again Rei" Kaito said with a warm smile on his face. "I can't believe you're a Tamer like me!" he added as he takes out his digivice.

"A Tamer? We're not called Tamers Kaito, we're Digital Hunters or D-Hunters for short and these digivice we carry are called D-Tracker because it helps us track down and capture digimons that come to the Real World" Rei explained while showing her D-Tracker, which was the same as the brunet except that it had a white line instead of crimson.

"So that's what it's called" Kaito mumbled as he look at his D-Tracker with awe.

"How can you not know this Kaito? Didn't you digimon explain it to you when you first met?" the red head asks, completely shock that the other had very little knowledge of the things they do.

"When I first met BlackGuilmon, he was a Digiegg so I doubt he knows more about this than I do" the brunet admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Amazing" Rei sighed before turning around and leaving the area.

"Rei, where are you going?! How about we work together and help protect the Real World?!" Kaito called out but got no reply as he watches her disappear in the distance. "Man, what happened to the scare girl I save three year ago?" he asks no one in particular before leaving with his partner, BlackGuilmon in tow.


	4. The Hero Team!

The Hero Team!:

The sun had risen in the horizon on that Monday morning and Kaito, who was wearing a pair of silver goggles around his neck, a dark blue hooded jacket over red V-neck and a pair of green pants, was standing outside his house waiting for Shiro with BlackGuilmon by his side. The brunet had thinking about his encounter with Rei yesterday and how much the red head had changed from the last time he saw her.

'She still talks to me like she did back then but that cold look at her eyes. That's just so unlike her' Kaito thought with his hand on his chin.

"You look like someone who's in a deep problem" mused a voice from the brunet's left. Turning to see who was talking to him, he saw Shiro with a green fur scarf with cream colored stripes around his neck and wearing his high school uniform with a D-Tracker that had a green line on the side clipped onto the breast pocket. "Hey you're wearing goggles! I knew you'd wear them eventually!" the older boy cheered.

"Shut up Shiro" Kaito grumbled before turning around and leaving with his partner behind him.

"Kaito, are you sure it's a good idea to bring BlackGuilmon to school?" Shiro asks worried about how the school will reach to digimon wondering their hallways.

"As much as I trust my partner to not do anything bad at home, I want to make sure that he's okay so I had to bring him" Kaito explained to his friend. "And besides, your one to talk about not bringing a digimon to school, you have a Terriermon hiding in your backpack" he added with a smirk on his face.

"H-How did you?" Shiro stuttered, completely blown away while a green dog-bunny with cream stripes and a horn on his head jumps out of his backpack and sits on his head.

"We're busted aren't we Shiro?" Terriermon sighed from on top of the older boy's head.

"But how did you know Kaito?" the brunet asks his younger friend, completely dumbfounded by his ability to notice the digimon.

"Quite easy really, you have your D-Tracker clipped to your high school jacket and you have a fur scarf around your neck at late spring. If that doesn't scream D-Hunter, nothing will" Kaito said matter-the-factly.

"What are D-Trackers and D-Hunters?" Shiro asks, not being there when Rei explained to the young brunet about who they were.

"D-Trackers are what digimons called out digivices and D-Hunters are who we are" the younger answered just as the foursome arrive at the intersection.

"I see… Oh, looks like this is where we part" the older boy said, turning to go to his school. "Hey Kaito, do you think I can join you on a hunt after school?" he added while looking over his shoulder.

"Sure thing Shiro, but why?".

"Well I saw the destruction that happened after one of the hunts on the news yesterday and I'm afraid if my family was near one of those hunts, me and Terriermon won't be able to help them" Shiro explained with worry on his face.

"Don't worry about it Shiro, I'll help you get a lot of strong back up digimons and I'll help you get some digimon cards for you to boast Terriermon's power to protect your family" Kaito said as he puts a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, man. Now let's hurry up and get to school before we're late" the older brunet reminded before leaving the intersection.

The younger nodded his head in agreement and quickly head to his school with BlackGuilmon following closely behind. Soon, the duo arrive at the front gates long before the starting bell rang and walked into the school yard to meet with Kaito's school friends.

"No way you're this good in this game! You must be cheating again!" accused the capped boy from several days ago, playing the same handheld device fighting against the same person.

"Who says I'm cheating you sore loser?!" called back the dark haired boy while Mai just shakes her head at the duo.

"I honestly wonder how Kaito could endure being with you two" the blond groaned at them.

"Did someone call my name?" mused a voice behind the girl. Mai turned around and smiled when she saw Kaito's face but it quickly turned to shock when she saw BlackGuilmon standing beside the brunet.

"Kaito, what is that?!" the blond exclaimed, pointing at the black saurian.

"Oh, his just a digimon called BlackGuilmon" Kaito waved off the issue while his partner waves at the girl in front of him.

"Wait, did you just say he's a digimon?" asks the capped brunet as the duo paused their game.

"Yep, my partner to be exact" the goggled boy said, showing everyone his D-Tracker that was clipped to his pants.

"Whoa, so you're a Tamer?" gasps the dark haired boy as the duo get off the bench they were sitting on to see the device better.

"I'm actually called a D-Hunter, I hunt down digimons that enter the Real World and fight them. If I defeat them, I can keep that digimon for me to use at another hunt as a backup digimon for BlackGuilmon" Kaito explained to them.

"Then that makes you like a Hunter from Xros Wars" the capped brunet pointed out.

"A bit, but I can also slash digimon cards into a card reader and use them to boast my digimon like in Tamers" Kaito said as he shows them the card reader on the side of the digivice.

"That's a really unique digivice, which means that you're a part of a special type of Digidestind like in the anime and a gogglehead to boot" the dark haired boy mused.

"Urgh, not you too Kai. I already have Shiro constantly calling me that, now I have you calling me that too" the goggled brunet groaned in misery.

"But you have everything a gogglehead has, so why shouldn't we call you one?" the capped brunet pointed out to his friend.

"Even you, Touma? I swear if you guys keep this up, I will slash my WarGreymon's Gaia Force card into my D-Tracker and order BlackGuilmon to blow you two into absolute nothingness!" Kaito growled in a threating manner.

"We surrender; we won't call you a gogglehead" both Kai and Touma said in unison as they raised their hands in defeat.

"Come on you boys, class will start soon and I don't want to be late" Mai sighed after listening to the entire conversation at the sidelines.

The three boys nodded in silent agreement and head to their classroom while BlackGuilmon played around the schoolyard.

After school had ended, the group of humans and digimon were walking together to the intersection where the normally met with Shiro and Sakura. When they arrived, they saw the teenage brunet girl playing with Terriermon in her arms while the boy next to her was laughing about something.

"Hey there sis, Shiro" Kaito greeted the other group with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kaito, you ready to go hunt some digimon?" Shiro asks, sounding a little anxious.

"Of course I am, Shiro but you have to wait until your D-Tracker starts beeping. That's how you know if a digimon had come to the Real World" the younger boy explained just before both devices started beeping. "Speak of the devil" he groaned as the duo with their digimons runs off to find the new digimon.

They soon arrive at the location their compasses were leading them and saw a man wearing a wizard's cloak and hat and a sun staff shooting lightning at the nearby buildings.

"Okay Shiro, since you're a new guy at the hunting thing. I'll give you the basics" Kaito said as the group takes cover behind a wall. "Remember to always scan any digimon you come across by pressing this button" he said, pressing the button to pull out a scanner.

"Okay, so this guy is a Wizarmon. An adult level and really good at using all kinds of attacks" Shiro reads the information.

"I'm sure you don't have a Digimon card deck with you, so I'm giving you my deck for this battle" the younger brunet said as he gives half his deck to his friend.

"Thanks, now let's see what cards I can use" the older mused, shuffling through the cards in his hand. "This would do" he said as he takes out an IceDevimon card.

"Shiro, you need to know that any bonuses the cards give to you digimon isn't permanent and can wear out at any given moment. Meaning you have to be careful at when you want to slash a card, okay?".

"Got it. Terriermon?" Shiro called out to his partner. The dog-bunny on his shoulder nodded to signal he was ready. The brunet slash the card through the reader as Terriermon jumps out of the cover and flaps his ears like a pair of wings, creating gusts of freezing cold air at his opponent.

Wizarmon barely could react as his body slowly turned in a block of ice. "He can't fight back, now hit him with the strongest attack you can make!" Shiro ordered, slashing a Power Boost card for extra damage. Terriermon spins as fast as he can while charging at the digimon in front of him but jumps back at the last minute to avoid collision while the momentum of the attack continued onwards in the form a mini tornado.

The block of ice shatters from the attack and Wizarmon was now kneeling down on one knee, barely able to keep his form. "Now use your D-Tracker to capture him!" Kaito instructed to his older friend and with a press of a button the wizard digimon was gone from sight.

"So this is what it feels like to go on a hunt" Shiro mumbled as he looks at his digivice with a glint of excitement and awe in his eyes.

"Yep, now how about we go celebrate at my house?" the younger brunet offered sincerely.

"I don't know…" the other boy trailed off before noticing the pleading puppy eyes his partner was giving him. "Sure, why not?" he finally agreed, much to Terriermon's relief and picks up the dog-bunny into his arms.

"Hey Shiro, what was with that weird look Terriermon was giving you just now?" Kaito asks after a while into their walk to the Kiora residents.

"Ever since I brought Terriermon back home, my little sister Mairi has been playing all kinds of weird girly games with him" Shiro explained as his partner shivers from the memories of playing with the young girl.

"And I guess he would rather be at my house than at yours because of that, right? Man, you know what you sound like? Jenrya Lee" the younger brunet laughed just as the group was about to reach his house.

"Well I hope my little sister doesn't get a Lopmon for a partner. When I saw his sister got her partner, I felt sorry for the guy" the older brunet groaned at the thought of his younger sister becoming a D-Hunter.

Unbeknownst to the talking duo, a raven teenage boy wearing the same uniform as Shiro with a high school hat on his head that was concealing his face was leaning against a store wall while watching the group very carefully. "So those two are D-Hunters too? This competition just got a little more interesting" he said before pushing off the wall and walks down a street, away from the others.


End file.
